


Fallen Angels (On Hold)

by XDemented_SacrificeX



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: BoyxBoy, Depression, Fluff, Gumlee - Freeform, Gumshall - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Imperfection, M/M, Marball, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Yaoi, flaws
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XDemented_SacrificeX/pseuds/XDemented_SacrificeX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gumball is depressed, very depressed. He thinks he's a disappointment to his kingdom. He doesn't exactly know why he's depressed, but everyone has a reason for things so there should be some sort of reason for it somewhere. Gumball starts to think that the candy people would be better off without him. The stress of having everything perfectly done has finally toppled over on top of him, and he can't deal with it anymore. He has no other choice but to take his own life... That is until a certain vampire king shows him that everyone has their flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Pain of it All

* * *

 Everyday is the same routine for me. I have to get up, get dressed, eat breakfast, etc, etc. I live to make my candy people happy, but I can't do that when I'm the one who isn't happy. It makes me feel like something is actually wrong with me. Why am I not happy? Is something totally wrong with me or not? I just can't figure out why I'm not happy. My whole world has been crumbling down on top of me, and I don't think I should go on like this anymore. I have no point in living a life where I can't make myself happy. Every time my candy people ask me for a helping hand or someone to talk to, I always end up making them upset just like me.

"My prince... are you alright?" I looked up only to see Peppermint Maid there at my doorway. I quickly wiped away my tears and sniffed. "Uh... yes, yes. I'm quite alright, don't worry about me. Would you please attend to our guests..? Tell them I won't be able to make it today... I have... uh... other important businesses to attend to." I replied. That's right... today was the day I was going to go through with it. No more chickening out! My kingdom would be much better off without me, and I have come to accept that.

"If that is what you wish, sir." She said, before taking her leave. Once she shut the door closed, I quickly got up and ran towards it, making sure it was locked and that no one could get in to stop me. I was ready now. I walked towards my balcony and looked down, seeing how high up I was from the ground. The moon glistened in the sky, and I at least was going to die on a beautiful night like this. I took a deep breath before getting on top of the ledge and making sure I was ready. Here goes nothing. I will miss my kingdom dearly. I'm will most definitely miss Fionna and Cake... and Monochromicorn... Peppermint Maid... Marshall Lee... Yes, I was going to miss Marshall Lee. I'm not even saying goodbye to them and deep down inside, I hate myself for leaving them like this... But the rest of me is set on doing this, so I'm not going to back out this time. I will go through with this. I took another deep breath and let myself fall forward. Goodbye world... You'll be better off without me. I continued falling, my eyes shut tight.

What will they think of me? Will they hate me for killing myself? Will they mourn over me and say that I had much more to live for? Will they care? All my thoughts were washed away at that very moment. I will no longer be able to think when this is over. I'll no longer see the ones I love, so is it really worth it? It's not like I can go back now... I'm already falling.

Suddenly, I felt myself fall into strong arms. When I opened my eyes, I saw the raven haired man whom was carrying me back up to the balcony.

Marshall Lee.

* * *

  **This was just a short little prologue or something. This is my first time posting something on this website, so I'm trying to get used to it. I'm mainly used to posting on Wattpad, which is where this story might end up as well, I guess... Maybe..? XD Probably not. I dunno. Anyway, this was just something for me to do during school, since this is the only website that isn't blocked on my school laptop. I have to write, otherwise I'll go in some sort of frenzy. I'm just glad I'm able to write stories now that I have his account. XD I hope you enjoyed. ^^**


	2. What Were You Doing?!

I was set down on the ground and when I looked up at my rescuer, I saw that his arms were crossed and he was glaring at me. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He snapped. I looked away and placed the palm of my hands on the ground for support. "Well?!"

I shut my eyes tight. This wasn't the time for crying. No tears. Don't cry, Gumball. You'll be okay.

"Gumball, are you going to answer me or not? There's no way you just magically got up there and accidentally fell-" Marshall stopped talking and loosened up as I started to softly cry. I just couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm so weak! I'm such a disappointment! I don't deserve to live! Ugh, just kill me now!

I quickly got up and ran towards the balcony, but was held back by Marshall as he pulled me into his chest. "Gumball, whoa! Stop!" He yelled, holding me close. I cried hard into his chest and clutched onto his flannel shirt. Marshall was shocked at first, but started to slowly rub my back as he placed one hand on the back of my head. "You're okay, Gumball... Shhh..." He whispered. Marshall slowly let go of me and looked into my eyes. "Hey... You going to tell me what's going on..?" He asked, rubbing my tears away with his thumb. "Y-You won't yell at me..?" I stuttered and sniffed, rubbing at my nose. "I won't yell at you, I promise." Marshall replied. "Let's go sit down..."

Marshall led me back into my room and shut the balcony doors behind him. I slowly walked towards my bed and sat down, looking down at my hands. Marshall approached me and sat down on the bed, making sure to keep a small distance between us. "Gumball." He whispered. A single tear streamed down my cheek and fell down onto my hand. "I-I... I'm such a disappointment, Marshall..." I mumbled. Marshall raised a brow. "A disappointment? Are you serious, Gumwad? You are not a disappointment, and that's for damn sure. Where the hell is this coming from-?!"

"Y-You said you wouldn't yell..."

Marshall stopped talking and bit his bottom lip. "Sorry... I'm just kind of bugged that you think you're a disappointment. Gumball, you're a very good person. You've done so many good things and you should be proud of them. What's making you feel this way? Thinking that your a disappointment isn't a good reason to be committing suicide." He said. I looked at him with sad eyes. "Actually it is... Some people want to commit suicide for dumb reasons, and I guess mine just happens to be one of them." I replied. Marshall huffed and looked away. "Gumball... Tell me your real reason." He said. I gulped and just shrugged. "I-I don't know-"

"You're not doing this for attention, are you?" Marshall interrupted.

"A-Attention?!"

Am I just doing this for attention? I don't think I am... Maybe for a certain someone's attention..? Why can't I figure out the reason for all of this?!

"M-Marshall, I honestly don't know!" I yelled and covered my face with my hands. I heard Marshall sighed as he got closer. He removed my hands from my face and looked into my eyes. "Don't worry, Gumball... I'm going to help you figure out just what's wrong... okay?" He said. "Why aren't you teasing me or anything..?" I muttered. Marshall smirked slightly and wiped away some of the tears that were staining my cheek. "I don't think now's the time to tease you, Gummy." He said. I smiled small and sniffed. "I think the nicknames would prove otherwise..." I mumbled. Marshall chuckled lightly and I stared into his eyes. I really did love Marshall's smile, but he could definitely be annoying sometimes. He always managed to make me smile, though. "Marshall." I said. Marshall looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. "Yes?" He said. I leaned in and watched as his smile faded, and his facial expression grew serious. Marshall leaned as well, but didn't do what I expected. He put one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back, pulling me closer to him and into a hug. "I should get going, Gummy..." He mumbled. Slowly, I reached my hands up and gripped onto him, fearing that he'll leave forever. I buried my face in his chest and gulped. "Why'd you come here anyway..?" I asked. "I was just flying around and saw you falling... You didn't really think I was going to let you fall to your death, did you? I couldn't live with myself if I watched anything like that happen to you... I think I deserve a thank you." Marshall replied with a sly smirk. I slowly let go of him and rubbed my nose, followed after a sniffle. "A thank you..?" I questioned.

"At least thank me in some way. I just saved your life-"

"I didn't ask for you to, Marshall..."

"You didn't have to. It was my choice, and I'm not going to let you go off and kill yourself, Gumball."

"Why do you even care?"

Marshall glared at me then gripped my shoulders. "Why would you even ask that, Gumball? You know I care for you!" He exclaimed. I frowned at looked into his eyes. "Well, you have a bad way of showing it..." I mumbled. Marshall groaned then got off the bed. "I don't have time for this. I'll see ya later." He muttered then made his way towards the balcony.

He's leaving? I-I don't want Marshall to leave... He actually made me content for once in my life.

I quickly got up and dashed towards Marshall, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Please don't leave me..." I mumbled. Marshall stopped and let me hug him as he slowly placed one hand over both of mine, which were linked together around his stomach. "What do you want me to do?" He asked. I hugged him tighter. "Just... Stay here with me tonight... please?" 

Marshall sighed and nodded slowly. I let go of him and watched as he turned around. "You can be a big baby sometimes, Gumbutt. Get in the bed." He said with a small smile. I jumped in my bed and waited with a cute little smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect these chapters to be long. XD I'm in school.


	3. Never Have I Said You Had To Be Perfect

Marshall and I laid in the bed together side by side. I can tell he wasn't going to sleep, since he normally sleeps during the day... being a vampire and all. He sighed ands looked over at me. "Why are you not sleeping?' He asked. I looked at him and frowned. "I can't." I mumbled. Marshall groaned and rolled over on his side, so that he was facing me. "Well, what do you want me to do about it? Why are you even feeling like this? You have no reason to... You're always so perfect and happy, so why are you trying to kill yourself? What did life do to you to make you fall into hell?" He asked. I continued to frown, and I rolled on my side so that my back was facing Marshall. "Stop asking so many questions.." I muttered.

"Gumball, you're being difficult. I'm trying to help you."

"I never asked for your help."

"Well, you wanted me to stay with you, and as long as I'm here I'm going to help you... Whether you like it or not, your _highness_."

Suddenly, I felt weight on me and when I rolled over on my back, I saw Marshall hovering over me. "You're so stubborn, Gumbutt." He said with a small smirk on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him and huffed. "Me? Have you looked in the mirror lately?!" I snapped. Marshall laughed and leaned in. "I can't see my reflection." He said. I blushed in embarrassment. I should have known that!

I looked away and frowned, but then felt Marshall's hair tickle my forehead. "I'm only playing with you, Gumball... Don't get so upset about it." He whispered. I blushed slightly and looked into his eyes. Glob, they were just so captivating! I gulped then heard a knock at the door. Marshall immediately transformed into a bat and flew away somewhere. I sat up in my bed and looked at the door. "C-Come in." I stuttered. Peppermint Maid walked in with a tray in her hands. "I thought you might be thirsty." She said, showing me the mugs of hot tea on her tray. I smiled weakly at her and looked around the room. "Um... Sure, just set it on the side table. I'll get it in a minute... thank you." I said. Pepper smiled slightly and set the tray down on the side table. "Prince, are you okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly and looked at her. "Pepper... Do you ever feel so lonely even when you have so many people around you?" I asked. Peppermint Maid frowned a little and sighed. "Why do you ask? Is everything alright?"

"Yes... Everything's fine, but do you?"

"Well... There are some moments when I feel like no one listens, you know? Then again, I am a maid... I'm given orders that must be followed..."

"But you know I listen to you, right?"

"Of course I do. Still... Why are you asking this? You know I'm here for you if anything is wrong."

I sighed. "Pepper... Sometimes I feel like the world would be better off without me. I'm letting my people down, and I don't know why I'm having these feelings... They're just...  **There**. It's like a hole in my soul, and it won't stop growing. What does it mean? I feel so lonely, even when I'm around a lot of people. I feel like I'm continuously falling into this abyss and there's no one there to break my fall."

"You're just lonely."

"I know that, but why? I have so many people that care for me, yet I feel like they don't. Is something wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, my prince. You just... need someone to fill in the void in your heart... Go out and meet new people, you know? You're always stuck inside this castle, and honestly I think you need a break from your work. Why don't you go on and do that tomorrow morning? I'll take care of everything for you and you won't have to worry about a thing."

A small smile spread across my face and I nodded. "So... Find someone..?" I asked. Pepper smiled. "If you want, I can get a few bachelorettes for you. I'm sure anyone would be happy to marry someone as dashing as you." She said. I blushed slightly and shook my head. "N-No. It's fine, I don't think that'll be necessary. Heh... But thank you."

Pepper nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and looked down, suddenly seeing a tiny bat in my lap. "So you're lonely, eh?" It said. I smiled slightly and stroked its fur. "I guess... Marshall, your nose looks like a little upside down heart." I said with a small smile. Marshall nipped at my finger playfully and flew up to rest on the top of my head. "So I'm told. Why are you lonely?" He asked. I sighed. "When you figure that out, would you mind letting me know?" I asked. Marshall got off my head and transformed back into his normal self, plopping down onto the bed. "Pepper was basically saying that you need to find a lover. Ima help you get one." He said. I looked at him and raised a brow. "I don't think that'll be necessary-"

"Nonsense. Maybe I should try hooking you up with Fionna."

"Marshall-"

"Then again, She's dating Flame Prince."

"Um... Mar-"

"What about Cinnamon Bun? No, no. She's kind of annoying."

"Marsh-"

"You and Cake would be a horrible-"

"Marshall, I'm gay!"

"-match..."

Marshall stared at me in confusion and raised a brow. "Say what now?" He said. I blushed and looked down, fiddling with a thread on the blanket. "I said I'm gay." I muttered. Marshall blinked a few times and ran a hand through his raven colored hair. "Glob, Bubba... Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. I looked at him and grimaced. "Well, why would I?"

"I don't know, because you can trust me with your secrets... That is if you haven't already told everyone, and I'm the only one you left out..."

"No... You're kind of the only one who knows, and I didn't even want to tell you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know Marshall, you tell me. We're not really friends, you know?"

"Ouch, man... Right in the heart."

I frowned and scooted closer to Marshall. "I-I didn't mean it like that, M-Marshall." I said. Marshall smiled slightly and shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I understand. Why didn't you want to tell anyone you're gay..?" He asked. I blushed and gulped, looking away from the vampire teen beside me. "Umm... What do you think? What would the candy people say if they found out their prince was gay?" I asked, furrowing my brows. Marshall rubbed the back of his neck. "Well... If they truly respected you, they would accept your choices. Wait a minute, is this what you're all upset about? It's not just all about being lonely, huh?"

"Loneliness, I guess, is one of the reasons... I guess it might be a little bit because I'm scared of what everyone would think if I came out... Would they think it's disgusting? I am a prince after all, so shouldn't I act like one? I have to be absolutely  _perfect_ for my people."

Marshall frowned and rubbed my back. "Bubba... Perfection doesn't exist... I hope you realize that soon. Everyone has flaws."

"You don't have flaws. You're perfect... The perfect vampire. You've got it all. Perfect looks, perfect hair-"

"Dude, I am NOT perfect. What would make you think that," Marshall laughed, "Ha! I've got just as much flaws as anyone in this world does!"

I looked at him and raised a brow. "Name one." I said. Marshall smirked and leaned in close. "I can name three. My attitude is not perfect. I'm a slob, and a big asshole to everyone, including you. Everything I'm around, I mess up. I guess the reason why I never really hang around you is because I'm scared you'll be the next on my list... And just by looking at you now, I don't want to hurt you any more than you already are. I'm sorry." He said, looking down and sighing. I frowned and slowly held his hand in mine. He looked down at our hands, but didn't say anything. "Don't apologize. You never did anything- well... I mean..."

"You see? Bad flaws." Marshall said, looking up at me slightly, his hair falling in his face. I blushed slightly at the look on his face and got closer, laying my head on his shoulder. "Bubba." Marshall muttered. "Marshall, you're perfect in my eyes." I whispered. Marshall held my hand tighter and sighed. "Well, you're perfect in mine... So stop trying to be perfect in everyone else's eyes, because their opinions don't matter. Perfection doesn't naturally exist, and nothing will ever be perfect. Your, uh, cute little flaws are what I like most about you, Bubba. I don't want you to struggle for perfection, because you're perfectly fine in my eyes, and I love you for what you are- Uh! I mean.." Marshall trailed off, looking away awkwardly. I blushed and looked up at him. "You love me?" I asked. Marshall bit down on his bottom lip, "maybe." He said. "Never have I said you had to be perfect, Bubba."

"I thought you said nobody's opinion matters..?"

"Mine does."

I smiled slightly and watched as he turned to look at me, a small smirk on his face. "Now... Get some sleep, while I think of all the possible guys out there who would want to date you. I need you happy-"

"Um... Wh-Why don't you and I go out on a date or something..? O-Or we could just hang out as friends... I don't think a relationship is something I really need... Maybe its just company." I interrupted. Marshall raised a brow and stared at me. "If it's just company you need, then go hang out with Fionna-"

"I don't want to hang out with her, though, I want to hang out with you," I interrupted again.

Maybe all I've been looking for his right here in front of me. Maybe all I really want is Marshall. Maybe I've never noticed my love for him, and that's what upsets me... Maybe he's what I need to make me happy again.

"Well... I'd love to hang out with you... Pepper did say you need to go out somewhere tomorrow. How about I take you somewhere? You know, as friends." Marshall smiled and I smiled back. I nodded slowly and he leaned in, placing a small kiss on my cheek. "Go to sleep. Stop stalling." He said. I blushed and put my hand over my cheek. "You-"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't make such a big deal out of it. Honestly, I think you're cute... looking this vulnerable and all... heh. Sleeeeep." Marshall interrupted, gently pushing me down on the bed. I smiled up at him and he put a hand over my eyes. "Close them."

I frowned and reached up, grabbing ahold of his shirt. "You're not going to leave, are you?" I asked. Marshall shook his head, then laid down next to me. "No, Bubba. I'll stay as long as you want me to." He whispered, then removed his hand from my eyes. I rolled over on my side to face him and closed my eyes. "Good." I mumbled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a few days. Like I said before, don't expect many updates with this story. I'm only updating it at school, because I'm using my school laptop. Blah, blah. XD I'll try and update it while I'm at home, but I'm mostly working on my Wattpad stories at home, soooo... yeah. XD


End file.
